Sora
|height=167 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight= |bust= |blood type= |specialty= |hobby= |theme_color= |likes= |dislikes= |dominate_hand= |status=Inactive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates= * Survived execution * Ceased to exist after the virtual world was erased |execution= |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=LINUJ (린유즈)Sora is the only character whose voice was not taken from other existing characters, which is a different case from the rest of the cast. Her voice provider is LINUJ himself, but his voice was altered via vocal changer software to match Sora's gender. Taken from linuj.tistory.com: About Sora's voice (Korean)}} Sora (소라) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. Due to suffering from amnesia, she cannot remember her talent, past, or even her real name. Because of this, she is dubbed the Super High School Level ??? (초고교급 ???). However, the only one retained in her mind is the word "Sora", and therefore decided to name herself Sora for the time being until she eventually finds her memories. Gallery :�� For more images of Sora, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Sora/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Sora is a young woman of average height. She has dark brown eyes and waist-length light silver hair that is put up into a low ponytail, being held in its place with a grayish red ruffled scrunchie. She also has a thin that is sticking up above her head and bent over to one side. She wears a white sailor school uniform that has coal black collar and short rolled-up sleeves, a grayish red ascot secured by a silver ringed clip, and a matching dark gray pleated skirt that has a white stripe going through its hem. The collar of her uniform and skirt has light gray criss-cross plaid patterns. She also wears white socks that are cut just a few centimeters below the bottom of her knees and black buckled shoes that look like a pair of Mary Janes. It's revealed that Sora has three large scars on the left side of her stomach that looks like a scratch by an animal. Chapter 5 CG: SDRA2 - Chapter 5 CG - Sora's scar Name Etymology Sora, a temporary name she uses to refer to herself, uses the kanji 空, literally meaning "sky", but it could also mean "empty" or "void", denoting her apparent memory loss. Personality An amnesiac girl who was roped into participating in the "killing school trip" set in the Isle of Nowhere. Perhaps due to her desire to find her memories, Sora is a very curious girl with a somewhat blunt way of speaking. Even with this way of talking, Sora cares a great amount for her friends, and is seen trying to calm them down quite a bit. Underneath her cold exterior, she can be very anxious at times. History Killing Game Sora would be one of the last students to wake up from her unconsciousness, her first waking up at the beach while Yuki had offered to help her. After talking to him, they would both find out Sora was currently suffering from amnesia, thus leading her to not know her name nor her talent. Both Yuki and Sora would agree that they had needed to look for clues. Immediately, Sora would take notice of the Monocruise, commenting that it could hold at least a thousand people. Continuing their investigations, Sora and Yuki would go around the island investigating the places on the island, as well as introducing themselves to the other participants. Soon Sora and Yuki would return to the beach area, collecting the other fifteen participants to meet them there as well. Setsuka would soon make the suggestion of going for a swim in the ocean, recalling that there had been swimsuits in the supermarket that would be able to be borrowed. Sora would be against the idea however, but would be out spoken by the others with everyone excluding Mikado, Kokoro, Yoruko, Emma, Yuki, Shobai and herself going into the water. Soon Yuki would say he would go into the water, though when doing so everyone would lose consciousness. After waking up an anonymous announcement would play, directing everyone to the Centre Park. At arrival, Monocrow would announce the beginning of Killing School Trip. In response to this, Shobai would lunge at Yuki with a knife in hand. However, Sora would block the knife from hitting Yuki with her instead getting stabbed in his place. Sora would soon lose consciousness. The next day, Sora would wake up in the infirmary area while Yoruko would speak to her. It'd be said that Shobai had treated her wound while she was unconscious due to him being the only person with medical knowledge. She'd soon head to the diner with Yoruko while the other students would put forward the evidence they discovered. The Party Not too long before the party, Setsuka would send Sora, Yoruko and Iroha telling them to meet at the bathhouse, claiming she had discovered a clue that she had wanted to share to them all. The four would soon start to countdown from 'three', though Setsuka would soon push the three other students into the bathhouse, locking them inside of it. They would soon break out of the room however. During the next day, Sora would help Setsuka, Hajime, Yuki, Emma and Yoruko set up the party for the other participants. The party would soon start with most of the participants around during this time. When awoken the next day, Sora would start to investigate once again. She would run into Yuki however, who had just gotten an 'in danger' message from Yuri. Together they would run to the Bell Tower where they would discovered an injured Yuri. Sora and Yuki would offer to take out the hooks, but Yuri would argue against this. He would soon be pulled into the bell with the rope connected to him being cut. They would soon discover Yuri was dead, also finding Yoruko at the crime scene. During the trial Sora would be able to discover that Hajime had killed Yuri by several factors: Hajime being the only one who would be able to survive the fall; him being one of the few who had helped prepare the party; and Hajime being recalled to of been with Yuri after the party. Soon he would be executed with everyone leaving the trial room. At the beach area, Sora would discover a washed up Teruya. After Monocrow takes him away, Sora would back to the Monocruise. The following day, she would go to the dining hall, where Nikei would suspect her due to her memory loss, after Nijue stops the discussion, they decide to leave the dining hall, Sora then asks Yuki about Shinji, who tells her to check him herself. When it's almost nighttime, she decides to go out, and finds Shobai smoking, during a small conversation between the two, Sora hears Yuki and Shinji talking, afterwards, she receives a message in her student handbook in which Shinji was asking everyone to meet in the 1st floor auditorium. When everyone meets at the destination, Shinji explains that even if some of them held Void members, they must help them instead of pushing them away, which would be the perfect solution for their problems and to get out of this island. Not a moment later, and despite being uninvited, Mikado Sannōji arrives with Teruya Ōtori, with the latter being gagged, tied, and blindfolded. Mikado then states that Teruya was one of the survivors of the previous Killing Game, and that he will join this Killing Game as a homeroom teacher, before swiftly leaving in a flash of red, to which Kokoro takes Teruya away immediately after. The next day, Sora would wake up on Yoruko's calls, where said female told her to come with her to see the beautiful view of the sea with the Monocruise sailing to the next island. Not sooner after this with a while, the remaining participants land on the next island, which resembles a Shinto Shrine of sorts and a mix of museums and compounds. The Costume Party Sora, alongside Emma Magorobi, Iroha Nijiue, and Yoruko would be then dragged by Setsuka Chiebukuro to the changing room to make a 'Costume Party', with Sora wearing a costume that made her resemble a ghost, which turned extremely realistic thanks to Emma's make up skills. At nighttime, Sora and Setsuka would accidentally pass by the girl's bathroom, overhearing Hibiki Otonokoji and Kanade Otonokoji talking to each other, with Hibiki tearfully telling Kanade that she wants to trust everyone, but she can't, to which Setsuka immediately interfered, telling her not to worry about it, and suggesting that they should hold a concert, to which Hibiki agreed with little hesitation. 2 days afterwards, Sora would witness Kanade and Hibiki's concert in the middle of the second island, unaware of Emma's plot to murder Kokoro. After the concert ended, everyone witnessed Emma holding an unconscious Kokoro, claiming that she passed out due to high fever, to which the girls helped Kokoro to her room, and Emma was the last to leave, stealing both of Kokoro's thumb finger and her student handbook to enter her room when everyone was asleep in order to murder her. The next day, Sora and Yoruko, alongside Teruya would enter Kokoro's room to check up on her, only to see Shobai with her, who stated that she had some weird disease that forced her to be mute and unable to walk, to which Shobai testified to it, before leaving the room shortly after, and for the next few days, Kokoro, who was actually Emma in disguise, would request meals at certain times to cover an alibi for herself while slowly killing Kokoro, who was in the refrigerator, slowly freezing to death. One day, Sora and Yoruko noticed that Kokoro didn't take her breakfast meal, to which it made them completely anxious, only for Monocrow to appear, before unlocking the door to Kokoro's room, and once he did so, Sora, alongside Yoruko and Teruya, saw the horrifying image of Kokoro's naked frozen body, with her hands and feet being completely cut. Beginning the investigation, Sora would notice icicles inside the refrigerator, which was set into flash freeze mode, where Kanade would note that this was a dying message from the victim, namely Kokoro, which would later be the key to solve the murder case. One hour before the beginning of the Class Trial, Sora and Iroha would meet up with Shobai, and when Sora asks the male as to why he wasn't searching for clues for the case with them, he merely shrugged it off, stating that he doesn't need to do so, considering the fact that he already knows who killed Kokoro from the very beginning before the murder was even established. Shobai would then tell the two girls that he would take a nap, asking Iroha to wake him up when the Class Trial begins. In the Class Trial, Sora, with the aid of both Kanade and Shobai, would uncover Emma as the murderer of Kokoro due to both the dying message that Kokoro left in the refrigerator, and the false diagnosis that Emma, who was disguised as Kokoro at that time, told Shobai to testify with it for her, leading to the execution of Emma, concluding the second case. While dreaming, Sora would remember the appearances of Yuri, Hajime, Kokoro and Emma, and their horrifying death scenes, blaming herself on it, and stating that this was punishment for her. Suddenly, another voice inside their head stated that she doesn't deserve to say these words, as she had done worse than that. Hence, she doesn't deserve to feel that hope due to the sins that she has committed. Before asking any further around this topic, Sora was awakened by the morning announcement, as well as the notice of Monocrow, which stated that the Monocruise will sail to another island of Utsuroshima due to the end of the 2nd Class Trial.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4UGPGiQcLY Waking up from her bed, Sora fell in shock and confusion upon realizing that tears were running down her face. Shrugging this off for the meantime, Sora went down to the dining room to get something to eat for breakfast, only to be startled by the sound of hammering. Looking at its source, Sora found it to be Shinji, Teruya and Yuki hammering some wood on the balcony located in the girl's floor in the Monocruise, which was Shinji's idea to prevent anyone from going out of the Monocruise at night to try to commit murder just like Hajime and Emma did. To which Sora agreed on before offering to help, where she stated that she is at least strong comparing herself to Yuki, much to the slight dismay of said male, who preferred to stay silent, where Teruya agreed on Sora helping them blocking the balcony door, despite Shinji's protest to it.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4UGPGiQcLY After they finished blocking the balcony door, Sora, alongside the 3 boys, went down to the dining room, only to be greeted by Yoruko, Hibiki, Kanade and Iroha, where Yoruko greeted Sora, and Hibiki complaining about the others being late, as the food got cold from them waiting, to which Teruya defended by stating that they helped Shinji with a plan. Iroha then stated the absence of Setsuka and Nikei, where they were the only ones that didn't come to the dining room. Yoruko shrugged off Nikei's absence, stating that he is hopeless, to which Shinji asked for the reason, only for Hibiki to angrily state that Nikei said that he will never get along with them, and that he suspects the same from them. On that note, Sora stated that Nikei did state that he will work solo, to which an annoyed Yoruko replied that Nikei isn't the only one that was scared from the Void members. Yuki then stated that this was what resulted in more victims, confusing Yoruko, to which Yuki replied that he was nervous and didn't mean it that way, where the tension was shut off by Iroha, who told everyone present in the dining room that they were here to eat.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4UGPGiQcLY After eating without the presence of Nikei, Mikado, Shobai and Setsuka, Hibiki asked about what Sora and the 3 boys were doing, where Sora answered by stating that they were closing up the 4th balcony by Shinji's request. Sora then would hear Kanade stating that they should also block the front gate, since Hajime exited the Monocruise through the frontal gate even before the balcony was opened. Shinji responded by his own idea: Checking the number of people inside of the Monocruise before nighttime, where Sora completely agreed on his idea. Kanade then stated that this method would only prevent murder at nighttime, not at daytime, but everyone agreed nevertheless, before noticing Setsuka's unusual absence, since she used to be the first one to be up in the morning before the others, where Sora voiced out the possibility that Setsuka overslept.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4UGPGiQcLY Tension soon started to rise when Yuki voiced out the theory that Setsuka might be a Void member, much to Hibiki's anger and dismay. This made Sora ask the male if something is bothering him, since he wasn't himself ever since yesterday, to which Yuki replied rudely by asking what is being 'like himself?', to which Hibiki yelled his name with anger. Shinji then intervened, stating that he knows how Yuki feels, where Kanade added salt to the wound by stating that their previous plan of making the Void members side with them through friendship has failed, and that Emma was a prime example of this. Shinji then stated his other plan: To find out what is causing the members of Void among them to be so desperate to kill, to which Yuki darkly replied by stating that it was just another 'armchair theory', before stating that they are in no state to help the Void members, as they can't even save their own lives from being killed by them, and that they can't find a way out of Utsuroshima. This attitude and dark words caused everyone to fall in shock and disbelief, but Shinji then replied by stating that it was Yuki who said that they should think positively, before demanding Yuki of an idea of his own, which Yuki replied negatively, much to Shinji's annoyance at Yuki's sudden dark attitude. Hibiki tried to tease Yuki to lighten the mood, only for Yuki to turn back to his dark attitude, asking how can everyone around him laugh off such a serious matter, before telling Shinji that he envies his positive attitude, before stating that he is just a normal, talent-less person, who just got the title of the Ultimate Lucky Student through just one lucky chance, and that due to his fear, he doesn't sleep at night, before he yelled out the fact that he thinks that Nikei is the only one reasonable in them with his mindset of working solo.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4UGPGiQcLY This led Shinji to snap, dropping his smile for the first time, before stating that he was smiling because he had to, as he is a firefighter, and his job is to save people, so he should never show fear or anxiety, but that didn't mean that he wasn't scared. This led Yuki to apologize, before Sora herself stated that Yuki didn't look like himself ever since yesterday, and he should take a little rest while the Monocruise is sailing to the next island, before they continued eating.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4UGPGiQcLY After finishing her breakfast, Sora went out, only to see Setsuka lost in thought, where the elder female asked if they had breakfast, to which Sora confirmed, stating that they waited for her for a long time, causing Setsuka to state that she had some business to attend. When Sora asked of what kind of business is this, the billiard player stated that it was a secret, before changing the topic by stating that she will have late breakfast, biding Sora farewell, where Sora herself felt something off with Setsuka, but decided not to ask any further.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4UGPGiQcLY The next day, Sora woke up early, and went to the diner, where she nearly bumped into Nikei on her way. She then called out to Nikei, stating that she haven't seen him ever since 2 days at the 2nd Class Trial, where Nikei just remained silent, before he went by her, and did not stop despite her calling for him. She then called out to him, stating that his pants are undone, causing Nikei to flinch, before Sora told he that she was joking, much to the male's annoyance. Sora took this as a chance to talk to Nikei, trying to sway him to their side, to which he immediately declined, but stated that he could perhaps trust them if they found who are the Void members, before leaving. Shrugging this off for the meantime, Sora decided to head to the diner for now.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqN6Di8NUVY Entering the diner, Sora found Teruya, who was surprised to see her awake this early, to which Sora shot the same question at him, where Teruya answered by the fact that he couldn't sleep, before Sora decided that they should talk a little. She then noticed that the food was already prepared by Mikado, to which Teruya confirmed, stating that Mikado is the perfect 'househusband', but he was the mastermind behind all of this after all. Teruya then changed the topic by apologizing that he couldn't help them as an upperclassman, or as a survivor of the previous Killing Game, which made Sora say that he doesn't have to apologize, and that it wasn't his fault. Teruya then stated that all that he can do is to wait for Rei and those in the Kisaragi Foundation to save them, where Sora stated that Rei is already dead, which Teruya confirmed, stating that he has already accepted Rei's death. He then stated to Sora that there was another comrade that he didn't quite remember, and that he is the leader of the Kisaragi Foundation, and that he will come to save them. Sora then comforted Teruya, telling him that he doesn't have to take responsibility for this, but Teruya denied this, saying that as an upperclassman, he has to protect them at all costs. The morning announcement then played, and Teruya apologized for being weird, to which Sora waved it off.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqN6Di8NUVY The next day, Sora woke up a few moments before the morning announcement, before it played, with Monocrow stating that they have arrived at the next island, and that all students must gather at the auditorium for Monocrow to explain the details about the third island to them.Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqN6Di8NUVY A few minutes late, Sora arrived last at the auditorium, with Yoruko noting that Mikado disappeared ever since the 2nd Class Trial, to which Sora replied to by stating that he was probably doing something useless again, and that she wished that he would disappear forever. Monocrow then explained the features of the third island: A gigantic theme park which goes by the name of Satsuki Land, where Sora noticed Teruya snap his head on the name, asking him what happened. Where Teruya himself felt a slight headache upon hearing the name of the theme park. Monocrow then continued his explanation by stating that to enter the gate of the theme park, a student has to use their Student Handbook, and if they didn't pass through the gate, they will be regarded as violating the school rules. Talent & Abilities ??? References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Unknown Category:Inactive Category:Artificial Intelligence